


Missing

by CreamyXD



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyXD/pseuds/CreamyXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon begins to worry when his manservant, Merlin, stops showing up to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is the first fan fiction I had ever written. Looking back on it, there are many mistakes. At least I'm getting better even if it is slowly. Anyways, I still wanted to share this story with people on this site, so here it is! Hope you'll still enjoy it! I'm really sorry if it's bad.
> 
> Also Gwen stayed banished in this story.

 

**Arthur's POV**

"Rise and shine Sire!"

I groan when I hear my manservant's loud and cheerful voice. Not that I dislike his voice! No way! Not at all! His voice is like music to my ears. I grin into my pillow as I watch him gaze out the window, one of his goofy smiles plastered on his face. Wait... WHAT AM I THINKING! He's my manservant! I can't be having thoughts like that towards my manservant! Why am I even thinking about Merlin anyways?! He's a stupid dollophead. That's right. He's just a stupid dollophead. A very adorable dollophead...NO! I smack myself on the face before quickly glancing at Merlin to make sure he didn't see any of what I just did. He was standing by the dining table, his back turned towards me as he set down my breakfast. Good.

Merlin headed towards my wardrobe, beginning to pick out my outfit for the day. I sat up on the bed and stretched my arms. Merlin turned around, "I never thought I would ever see the day where you get out of bed without me having to call you about a dozen times," he said, a look of fake astonishment on his face.

"Says the manservant who can't make it to work on time."

"At least I'm not a clotpole."

"Dollophead."

"Prat."

My heart jumps at that. That adorable little smirk he gives immediately brightens my day. I chuckle at our constant bickering as I swing my legs off the bed and head behind the screen to change.

After Merlin helped me dress I walked towards the wooden dining table in my room, dressed in my favourite red tunic and black trousers. I attempted to rid the slight blush from my face before I sat down. I could still feel the warmth of Merlins fingers on my back as he helped put on my shirt. I quickly shake my head. Stop thinking about Merlin you idiot.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

After the royal prat finished eating his breakfast we headed down towards the armoury. I help him into his armour as he stares at the small window near the top of the wall. I roll my eyes at him. I do all the work while he gets to stand there and daydream? Not fair. Arthur slowly turns his head towards me. I raise an eyebrow at him questioningly as I strap on his pauldron. "We should go hunting after the council meeting. It's a nice day today." Arthur exclaims. I always disliked hunting, watching the Knights kill innocent animals was not my idea of fun, but I had to go. It was my destiny to protect Arthur. "Alright. Should I prepare for the trip then Sire?" I ask him.

"Yes. Right after you polish my armour, wash my clothes and change the sheets. Oh and of course you need to stay for training."

"Why do I have to stay for training?"

Arthur hesitates. I swear I see a slight blush creep up onto his face. I feel my heart start beating faster the longer I look. He seemed even more handsome then he normally is. No. I can't think of him like that. He is the king of Camelot and I am his manservant. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Be-because...we might need you for target practise. Yes, that's right. For target practise," Arthur stutters as he tries to hide his face.

I shiver at the thought of being used as target practise, again, by Arthur. I give him a small tap on the shoulder to signal that I have finished putting on his armour before we head out to the training field.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I glance towards the weapons rack as I slash downwards at Gwaine. My eyes barely manage to catch a glimpse of the small, raven haired boy leaning by the stands, his arms crossed over his chest as he watches the match. I smirk to myself, my sword hovering above Gwaine's chest while he lay flat on his back in the grass. He slowly lifts his hands up in surrender, a small smile on his face. I help him up as he clasps a hand on my shoulder. He leans his head towards my ear and whispers, "I see you're trying to impress your little manservant over there," he nods his head in Merlins direction. I turn and stare at him, panic evident in my eyes. Gwaine simply chuckles, "Don't worry princess I won't tell anyone." He winks at me as he strolls towards Merlin, throwing an arm over the smaller boy's shoulder.

Immediately I feel anger surge through my body. My hands clench into fists as I glare daggers at Gwaine's back. What is this strange feeling? Gwaine is one of my closest friends so why do I feel so much anger towards him? I shout in frustration, thrusting my sword into the dirt. "Training is over!" I yell at the other Knights before I storm off.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I strap the many bags and weapons onto the horse, preparing for the hunting trip that will be taking place in an hour. As I'm about to attach the last bag I hear the door to the stables creak open. I spin around abruptly. My eyes scan the room, searching for the source of the noise. None of the Knights should be here yet, there all at the council meeting with Arthur. Suddenly I feel an arm forcefully wrap around my neck. I start to panic, dropping the satchel onto the ground as I thrash about attempting to escape the arms of my assailant but to no avail. Just as I am about to resort to magic I feel pain explode from the side of my head. The arm around my neck loosens as I collapse onto the stable floor. I blink once...twice. My eyes feel heavy as I slowly look up towards the individual who attacked me. I manage to make out long, wavy black hair before I succumb to the darkness.


	2. Where is That Idiot?

**Arthur's POV**

I headed towards my chambers after the council meeting, expecting to be greeted by one of Merlin's goofy grins. "Merlin have you finished everything I have asked you to do?" I ask as I push open the double doors that lead to my chambers. The room was empty. It was cleaned, and the sheets have been changed but Merlin was no where to be seen. I raise an eyebrow at the empty room. Merlin should be here by now. I sigh and begin my search for the idiot manservant. When I find that dollophead I'm going to make him muck out the stables.

\-----

I arrived at Gaius's chambers after searching the armoury and palace kitchens. I suddenly burst through the door, startling the old man inside.

Gaius turns around with a puzzled expression on his face. "Sire, what seems to be the problem?" He asks, quirking up an eyebrow.

"Where's Merlin?"

"I thought he was with you."

"Well clearly he is not. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

I give an exasperated groan as I begin pacing around the room, thinking of places Merlin could be. "That's it!" I snap, "he's in the tavern again isn't he?"

"I don't-"

"No need to worry Gaius. I'll make sure I give him a suitable punishment." I sprint out of the room toward the Rising Sun tavern.

\-----

It seems he wasn't in the tavern after all. I wander about in the lower town of Camelot, thinking of any other places Merlin might be.

What did I tell him to do this morning? I told him to polish my armour, change the sheets, and wash my clothes. He wasn't in my chambers, the kitchen, or the armoury. I was beginning to worry until I remembered about the hunting trip. "Ah yes, the stables! That's where he must be!" I exclaim aloud, startling a couple of villagers.

I dash off towards the stables, feeling more then a little excited about seeing Merlin's smiling face again.

\----

I arrive at the stables with a look of disappointment. Merlin's not here. All the supplies were strapped on the horses, so he must have been here. I examine the area, thinking he may have fallen asleep once again. That's when I spotted the satchel on the floor by one of the horses. I walk over hesitantly, slowly kneeling down to pick up the bag. It belonged to Merlin. Maybe it fell off the horse? I knew that wasn't true, even before I saw the small specks of blood on the bag.

My eyes widened. No...it can't be Merlin's. Why would someone attack him? I start to panic. My heart hammered in my chest, thinking of all the terrible things that could be happening to him. My knuckles paled as my grip tightened on the satchel. I raced out of the stables, heading towards the citadel. Nobody hurts my manservant. Nobody hurts  _my_  Merlin.


	3. Help is On the Way

**Merlin's POV**

I feel the uncomfortable wetness of blood on the side of my face. I try to move but can't. My body refuses to respond. I can't remember what happened. The last memory that came to mind was when I was setting up for the hunting trip. I was in the stables, attaching the last of the supplies to the horses. Then what happened? I attempt to open my eyes to but my eyelids keep closing on their own. Guess I won't be able to see for awhile. I feel cold stone underneath me. Defiantly not in the stables anymore. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain shoot through my skull. That's when I remember. I was attacked from behind. The first thought that came to my mind was  _Arthur_. Oh no. If I was attacked then doesn't that mean someone has infiltrated Camelot? What if they mean to kill Arthur? I struggle to move but, once again, my body refuses to respond. Slowly, I drift back into a dreamless sleep.

\-----

I don't know how much time has past. Has it been a day? Maybe more? Despite managing to finally open my eyes, all I see is darkness. Pitch black darkness. I slowly sit up. Immediately my head begins to throb. I slump back down, waiting for my head to stop swimming before making another attempt to sit up. Eventually I manage to lean myself up against the wall, by then my eyes have adjusted to the dark as well. I examine the cell I'm in. It was small. It could hardly fit three people. Stone walls encased the sides while a large metal door blocking, what I assume, was the only exit. I got to my feet and stumbled towards the door. I lifted my palm, silently chanting a spell to break the door off its hinges. I waited. Nothing happened. I chanted the spell again. Nothing. I run my fingers down the door. Small markings were etched into the metal. Markings that repelled magic.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I climb onto my horse in the courtyard and wait impatiently for the other Knights of the Round Table to arrive. What's taking so long? We have to hurry and save Merlin! Who knows what's happening to him right now! I start to worry myself. What if he's in pain right now? What if he's already dead? I shake that thought out my head as soon as it enters. No. Merlin's not dead, he can't be. I know he's a lot stronger then he looks even though I would never admit it to his face. The Knights finally arrive and mount their horses. All sharing the same determined expression on their faces. I turn to look at my men. My loyal companions.

"We will save Merlin," I announce, "He is a dear friend to all of us and none of us, not even I, would be here today if it wasn't for him. We will bring him back...or die trying." The Knights all nodded in agreement. A smile spread across their faces as a fierce fire burned in their eyes. The determination to save a loyal friend.


	4. Morgana

**Arthur's POV**

We rode our horses in silence. Well everyone except for Gwaine. He never stopped talking once. As Gwaine began another one of his tavern stories I groaned in exasperation. I missed Merlin. I missed his goofy smile, his adorable laugh, I even missed all his useless banter. I would give anything to have Merlin back here with me right now. Judging by the faces of the rest of the Knights of the Round Table they did as well. Merlin's cheerfulness was always contagious.

We continued for another hour before Leon spoke up. "It's getting dark. We should make camp."

"No, we continue. Merlin could be in danger. I say we keep going." I respond rather angrily.

"Leon is right Sire. The horses need rest and searching in the dark will only make things more complicated. I say we rest and head out at first light," Elyan interjected.

"I guess you're right...set up camp."

We all dismounted our horses. Percival brought back firewood and soon we had a nice roaring fire where Leon was chosen to make, or at least attempt to make, an edible dinner. I sat down on a log that faced the fire, stretching my hands out to warm them up. Gwaine had finally stopped talking. The silence led me to think about Merlin once more. I felt guilt build up inside me. Merlin wouldn't be in this predicament if it weren't for me. Someone must have attacked him to get closer to me. I should have watched him more closely. I was worried about him. He was always on my mind ever since he disappeared. I was never this worried about anyone before, not even Gwen. What is wrong with me? Why do I care so much for a servant? I do consider him my best friend but then...why does my heart ache when he's not around? Why do I have the urge to kiss that stupid face when ever he smiles? Could it be possible that I...I lov-...no that's a stupid thought. My thoughts were interrupted by Leon shouting, "Dinner is ready!"

We all head towards the pot of...stew, at least I think it's stew. I grab myself a bowl and fill it with the meal that Leon has made. I sit myself down on the log and take a hesitant bite of the food. It was...edible. Defiantly a lot worse then what Merlin could make. Merlin...oh how I wished it was his stew I was eating. He always knew my favourite. I stare down dejectedly at my food, not noticing Gwaine approach. "Now I know the foods bad but is it really bad enough to make a face like that?" He laughed and sat down beside me. "What's wrong princess? You worried about your damsel in distress?"

I stay silent. Not wanting to answer. Gwaine throws an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. "Don't worry Arthur. We will find Merlin. Besides he is a lot stronger then you think. You of all people should know that."

"I do Gwaine. It's just...I feel as though it was my fault he's in this situation. Whoever attacked him must have been aiming for me. Why else would they attack a useless manservant?"

"Arthur you couldn't have possibly known about that. The important thing is that we save him."

I stayed silent. I just wanted to be left alone. Thankfully Gwaine took the hint and left me to my own thoughts.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

After multiple failed attempts at opening the door, I slumped down against the wall. What should I do? I can't use magic. I'm useless if I can't use my magic! Suddenly the door swings open, revealing the silhouette of a young women. She had long, wavy black hair and wore an equally dark dress. I would recognize those features anywhere. Morgana. Did she figure out I was Emrys?

"Nice to see you Merlin," she sneered, "hope you appreciate my gracious hospitality."

"What do you want Morgana."

"I want to know where Emrys is."

So she doesn't realize I'm Emrys. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "I don't know who you're talking about."

She shoved me towards the wall roughly. "Don't lie to me! You must know who and where he is! How else do you consistently thwart my plans."

I glare at her but remain silent. An evil smile spreads across Morgana's face. "Don't think anyone will come save you. Arthur will never find you, and without the key this cell is impenetrable. It repels magic, so not even the great Emrys will be able to break you out." She chuckles happily, turning around to leave. "You will tell me what I want Merlin. I will use whatever means necessary to find Emrys." With that she walks out of the cell, slamming the door shut behind her.

The moment the door closes I whisper a spell into the palm of my hand. If Morgana doesn't realize I have magic then that means... I open my palm hesitantly, a small flame dances across it. She didn't seal my magic, only made it impossible to break open the cell WITH magic. I smile triumphantly. Arthur will be able to find me, just with a little help.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I awoke to a faint light shinning brightly on my face. I turn to look for the source. A small white orb glowed in front of me. I leaped to my feet, pulling out my sword in the process. My sudden movement must have woken the other Knights as I saw them get to their feet as well. "What is that?" Asked Percival.

"I'm not sure," I reply, squinting at the strange orb. It seemed familiar...like I've seen it somewhere before...thats when it clicked. When I had went to the get the Mortaeus flower the same orb had guided me out of the cave. "There is no need to worry. It's harmless. Break camp, we're following it," I said to the Knights as I sheathed my sword.

We broke camp and mounted our horses. We began to follow the light, hoping it would lead us in the right direction. It helped me save Merlin last time, maybe it will again but who's doing this? Who's the one creating this orb? It must be a sorcerer, no doubt about that, but why are they helping us? No that's not important right now. I need to save Merlin.


	5. Arthur's Rage

**Merlin's POV**

I hear the door slowly creep open. I swiftly extinguished the ball of light in my hand. Hopefully Arthur was close enough to find me. Morgana strides in, a wooden box in her hands. I scramble into a sitting position as she kneels down beside me.

"Do you know what this is Merlin?" She asks sweetly, lifting open the lid of the box to reveal a single onyx coloured snake. It flicks its forked tongue at me, I could feel it's beady eyes pierce my chest. Just from one look I could tell this snake was not a foe to be reckoned with. I shake my head in response to Morgana's question. She simply laughs.

"It's a Nathair. Harmless enough most of the time, but with a little persuasion it can cause a man pain beyond imagining." She brings the snake out of the box, whispering an enchantment towards the creature before bringing it to my neck. I shuffle back as far as I can go. My back hits the wall.

"I'll give you one last chance Merlin," Morgana purrs into my ear, "one more chance to tell me where Emrys is."

I spit in her face. "I will take it to my grave."

"Very well then."

I slam my eyes shut, bracing myself for the pain. I feel the Nathair's fangs sink into my neck. Immediately, pain shoots through my body. Nothing could describe the pain that pulsed throughout my body. I won't even try. All I could do was scream.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

We had followed the orb of light for what felt like hours until, finally, it fizzled away. I glanced around, scanning the area. Were we close? That's when I saw a single tower looming in the distance. The setting sun casting an eerie glow on the crumbling structure. "We're heading towards that tower. Merlin might be in there," I said to my Knights as I turned my horse in the direction of the tower.

\-----

We arrived at the tower. The Knights and I hid in the trees, examining the guards outside. "Saxons. No doubt Morgana's behind this," I say, attempting to keep calm.

"How are we going to get in there? It seems well guarded," asked Leon.

"We-" I was interrupted by a piercing scream from within the castle. The guards turned in surprise, a confused look on their faces. That's when I leaped out from our hiding spot. My sword was already raised in the air. I didn't even realize I had taken it out. I heard Leon shout from behind me before he, and the rest of the Knights, charged in after me.

All I could feel was anger. It's fiery wrath burned a hole through my chest when I heard that scream. It was Merlin's. No doubt about that. I could recognize it anywhere. Nobody hurts Merlin. Nobody.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I desperately tried to keep myself from blacking out. I had to stay awake. I had to protect Arthur when he arrived.

The pain was unbearable. Every movement felt as though a thousand rusty nails were piercing me from all directions. I tried countless times to ignore the pain but it was far to much. Morgana wasn't joking about the pain.

"Are you ready to tell me yet Merlin?" Morgana questioned sternly. She was beginning to get frustrated.

"My answer will never change," I managed to respond. Even talking hurt.

Morgana sighed. She lifted the snake once again towards me. Before the Nathair reached my neck one of the Saxons burst through the open door. The tip of a blade protruded from his chest. As the man crumbled to the floor a figure came into view. I temporarily forgot the pain. My heart fluttered joyfully at the man that stood before me. Excalibur was held aloft in his hands while he glared daggers at his sister. It was Arthur. He had arrived.


	6. I Love Him

**Arthur's POV**

Relief flooded my eyes when I burst into the room. Merlin was alive. I didn't see any physical injuries, aside from a small red mark on his neck. My slight happiness was short lived. That's when I saw the small snake coiled around Morgana's hand. I recognized it. It was the same snake that Elyan had described when he was tortured. A Nathair.

A new burst of rage blazed through my body. How dare she hurt Merlin?! I will never forgive her! Not for the rest of my life. I charged, not caring that I was attacking a high priestess with no plan and no back up. The other Knights had not caught up to me yet.

Morgana's eyes widened in surprise. Clearly she did not expect to see me. She managed to fling me back against the wall before I could land a hit. Excalibur flew from my hands, landing on the stone floor with a loud clatter. My head throbbed. I could feel blood run down the side of my head. The world seemed to spin in circles as I tried to ignore the thriving pain in my skull. Suddenly, I heard a shout come from Morgana.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I felt a grin spread across my face when I saw Arthur stand at the door. My heart hammered in my chest. Arthur's here. He came for me. I wanted to run up, throw my arms around him, and kiss that clotpole. What am I thinking? I can't kiss the king. No matter how handsome he looked every morning when he woke up shirtless. No! Stop it! He's the King of Camelot and you are his manservant. You can't go around having fantasies like that.

I managed to bring my attention back to the situation at hand. The two Pendragons glared at each other. Neither made a move. I saw Arthur glance toward me, then charge at his sister. She flung him back with a simple spell. I could tell he was dazed. I couldn't just sit here. I still have my destiny to fulfill. I need to protect Arthur.

I launched myself on Morgana. I tried my best to ignore the pain that erupted everywhere from my body. I tackled her to the floor, attempting to keep her attention on me while Arthur struggled out of his daze. Morgana shrieked in surprise. She must not have expected me to be able to move. She tossed me back into the cell. I hit the wall with an audible crack. My vision blurred. All I made out was a black shadow storming towards me. Anger evident from the red hue that covered it's face. She reached out and grabbed me by the neck, lifting me from the floor.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" she shouted, tightening her grip around my neck.

I felt my breath being cut off. I struggled to breath, clawing at Morgana's hands. Suddenly she screamed in pain. Her grip loosened, causing me to collapse onto the floor.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I yanked the blade that I had taken from the dead Saxon out of Morgana's chest. It's tip covered in blood. Morgana stumbled away from me. She gripped her chest as blood began to spill from the wound. She laughed. As if the wound didn't even faze her. That should have been a death blow.

"You can't kill me Arthur. No mortal blade can kill a high priestess," she chuckled, an victorious grin spread across her face. Suddenly, she turned around. Merlin stood behind her. Excalibur was in his hands, pointing directly at her heart.

"No, but a blade forged in a dragons breath can," exclaimed Merlin.

Morgana's eyes widened in terror. Her smile melting off her face as she saw the sword in his hand. She looked at Merlin. She looked scared. Scared of Merlin.

I could see her ask Merlin something, but I was too far away to hear.   
Merlin didn't respond. He simply stared at her. Morgana looked even more terrified then before, as if her worst fear had become a reality. She lifted her hand up shakily, attempting to blast him away. Unfortunately for her, Merlin was faster. Before she uttered a single word Merlin drove the blade through her chest.

Morgana collapsed into his arms. Merlin set her down gently to the stone floor, shutting her eyes before standing back up.

He ran towards me, dropping the sword. He wrapped his arms around my neck, his face buried on my chest. I didn't realize how much I cared for him until that moment. How scared I was that I would never see him again. That I would never see that goofy smile ever again. How desperately I wanted him to be mine.

I love him.

That single thought echoed through my mind. I love Merlin. I love everything about him.

I cupped my hands on his cheeks, lifting his head up to look at me. He looked sad. A little fear showed in his eyes. I should have killed Morgana, not him. Merlin's to innocent to kill anyone. I felt guilty. I shouldn't have let him do it. I continued to stare into his eyes. Those bright blue eyes that enchanted me the moment I saw them. I leaned in, pressing our lips together. I kissed him tenderly. I was afraid he would push me away. That he would find me disgusting. He didn't. Instead, Merlin kissed back. My heart began to beat even faster then it already was. I didn't want the moment to end. I wanted to stay here forever. Merlin broke the kiss. He backed away slightly. A tint of red painted his cheeks. He looked adorable. I smiled and pulled him back into a hug.

That was where the other Knights found us, embracing each other in the cold cell. A dead Morgana at our feet.


	7. Reveal

**Merlin's POV**

I awoke in my chambers. A smile spread across my face the moment my eyes opened. Morgana was dead. Camelot was safe. Arthur was safe. The mere thought of Arthur caused me to blush uncontrollably. I couldn't believe what had happened yesterday. Arthur kissed me. Me! His manservant. What will happen between us? Oh no...what if he regrets it? What if he was just caught up in the moment? I begin to panic. I didn't want Arthur to hate me.

"Merlin!" I jolted at the sudden shout, "you're going to be late!"

"I'm up!" I shouted back.

I leaped out of bed, threw on my clothes, and rushed out of my room. I rushed pass Gaius but he stopped me before reaching the door. "Merlin," he held out a sandwich to me, "you're forgetting your breakfast."

I smiled, grabbing the sandwich before heading out the door.

\-----

I stood outside Arthur's room. I was feeling nervous about whether or not I should enter. I wanted to see Arthur. Yet, at the same time I was afraid to go in. What if he hates me now? I still my nerves, forcing myself to open the door. I stride in with one of my goofy smiles and set Arthur's breakfast on the table. I turn to see Arthur already out of bed. He was standing by the window. The sun shined beautifully over his body. I could feel the heat rising into my cheeks as I stared.

Arthur turned around. His face flustered when he saw me in the room. "Oh-um Merlin. You're here," he stammered. I saw a slight blush on his cheeks before he covered it with one of his hands.

"Yes I am here Sire. Good to see your eyes are working properly this morning," I reply with my usual cheerfulness.

"Don't call me Sire."

"Why not?"

"Because...because I don't like it. You're my friend Merlin. My best friend, you don't need to be so formal."

"A friend?" My smile faded a bit. Maybe I was hoping for too much.

"No. No, no, no, no that's NOT what I mean Merlin. I mean..." I see him hesitate, choosing his next words carefully. "I...I love you Merlin. I love you more then you think. I was devastated when you were gone. I couldn't think straight. Merlin I need you."

I look to the floor, a bright blush covering my face. I was stunned at what he just said. Arthur loves me. HE LOVES ME BACK! My heart almost burst from my chest. I looked back up at him. Arthur looked nervous. He wasn't sure how I would respond. I opened my mouth about to tell him that I loved him too before I stopped myself. What about my magic? He still doesn't know! If I want to be together with him I would eventually have to tell him. Should I wait till then? Or should I tell him now? My head began to spin. What should I do?

"Merlin?" I heard Arthur ask, worry evident in his voice, "are you alright? You look like your about to faint."

"I'm fine," I manage to respond, "Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"You said you loved me."

"Yes, and I would say it a hundred times more."

"Even though I'm a clumsy idiot?"

"I would love you no matter what."

"Even if I have magic?"

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I froze at that statement. What sort of question was that? Was he serious? I examined his eyes. I could see the fear in them. I could see how nervous he was. How his small frame shook slightly when he asked the question. I just couldn't believe what he said. Merlin? With magic? Unbelievable. He couldn't get up the castle stairs without tripping.

I chuckled slightly. "Merlin what sort of joke is this?"

"I'm serious Arthur."

I stopped. I looked at him. I still couldn't believe it. It must have been clearly written on my face that I didn't. Merlin sighed and whispered into his cupped hands. When he opened them, a glowing blue butterfly emerged from his palm. It circled around the room, fluttering by without a care in the world. It was beautiful. Slowly, it vanished into a wisp of blue smoke. I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You...you have magic?"

"That's what I said wasn't it?" I could see his failed attempt to make a joke.

"That means you're a sorcerer?" Anger began to flow through my body.

"Well warlock is the correct term but yes."

"You lied to me? All this time! Why didn't you tell me? Was I not your friend?" I was practically shouting now. The anger, betrayal, and hurt all flowed out of me. I was furious. Merlin...my best friend...the person I love, was a sorcerer.

"I had to," he said, calmness in his voice, "I didn't want to put you in that position. To have you choose between me or your father."

"Then why did you practise magic in the first place? You knew the consequences! Why did you learn it? You know that magic is evil. That all it does is corrupt and kill."

I watched as Merlin's expression changed. His calmness was replaced with anger and disappointment.

"I did not learn magic Arthur. I was born with it. That's why I'm a warlock, not a sorcerer. I can't change who I am," he replied, attempting to hide all the emotion from his voice, "do you know what it's like Arthur? To be hated wherever you go. That no matter where you went you knew that no one would ever accept you. That you could never find a place you could truly call home. A place where people did not care who you were. I thought that Camelot would be that place for me. I thought I had finally found a home...I guess I was wrong."

With that Merlin turned and headed for the door. Once he reached the door, with his back to me, he spoke again, "Magic isn't evil Arthur. Magic is a weapon like any other. You do not blame a sword for the sins of its wielder nor do you praise a it for the wielders kindness. A weapon is a weapon. It will do good in the hands of some and evil in the hands of others."

He shut the door behind him. I could hear him sprint down the hall once the door was closed. I wanted to chase after him. I wanted to wrap him into my arms and tell him I was sorry, but I couldn't. I was still attempting to process everything that had happened. I slumped down onto the side of my bed. I held my head in my hands as I mulled over what just transpired. Merlin had magic. According to my father magic was evil, but after hearing Merlin, I began to doubt his words.


	8. Under The Night Sky

**Merlin's POV**

I walked down the corridors of the castle. I had just finished delivering a potion to one of the Knights and was heading back to Gaius's chambers. That's when I ran into Gwaine.

"Merlin!" He called happily, "wanna head to the tavern with me? You've seen down lately."

I sighed. "No thanks."

I attempted to rush past him but he managed to grab my arm and pull me back. "Merlin. What's going on? You and Arthur have both been acting strangely for the past week. You don't smile anymore, Arthur doesn't leave his room. Merlin, what happened between you two."

"Nothing. Nothing happened at all. Now leave me alone please." I yanked my arm from his grip and dashed down the hall.

\-----

I burst into Gaius's chambers. The old man looked at me with worry before I stormed into my room and shut the door.

I slumped down on my bed, crying into my pillow. Why couldn't Arthur understand? Why couldn't he accept magic? I love him and he loves me. It would have been perfect. Now...I'm not even sure he likes me.

\-----

**Gwaine's POV**

I hated seeing Merlin all depressed. I'm so accustomed to seeing him cheerful that I almost forgot that he had troubles in his life as well. I watched him run off down the corridor. I could see him wiping his face with his sleeve. He was crying.

What happened to him? He was fine when we found him in that cell. As a matter of fact he looked even happier then usual then. So did Arthur. Finally, the pieces clicked into place. Arthur loves Merlin. Perhaps he had finally confessed to Merlin and it didn't turn out well. Yes. That must be it. That would explain why they were avoiding each other as well.

I storm off towards Arthur's chambers. I WILL get those two together even if it's the last thing I do.

\-----

I burst through Arthur's chamber doors. He looked towards me when he heard the sudden noise. He was clearly irritated that I entered without asking. He walked towards me angrily. "Get out." He said, pointing to the door.

"Not until you tell me what is going on." I answer without my usual joking tone.

"No. Now leave. Kings orders."

"I don't care that you are King Of Camelot. I want to talk to you as a friend, an equal."

He sighed and slumped into the dining room chair. I locked the door and pulled a chair up for myself to sit. I turned and looked him in the eye. I saw a jumble of emotions within him. Heartbreak, fear, anger, sadness, guilt, and a dozen more. He was a mess.

"So what happened between you and Merlin?" I asked.

He looked at me, meeting my gaze. "Nothing."

"Stop with the lies Arthur. You confessed to Merlin didn't you?"

He nodded.

"Did he reject you?"

He shook his head.

"Then why are you so depressed? That means he loves you too right? I thought you would be jumping for joy!"

"There's more to it."

"What more is there?"

"...It's not my place to say."

"Arthur, do you want this to be fixed or not? Do you never want to speak to Merlin ever again? Do you never want to see him smile or laugh?"

"No..."

"Then tell me. I can help."

Arthur took a deep breath, "Merlin said he has magic."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?! He has MAGIC Gwaine! MAGIC! Sorcerers are evil, they're-...they're twisted people who only care about themselves!"

I stood abruptly, knocking my chair to the floor in the process. I stalked towards him and grabbed him by the collar of his tunic. He seemed surprised at my sudden act of aggression but I didn't care. I was furious. How could he think of Merlin like that? I didn't care that he had magic. If Merlin had magic then it was most certainly NOT evil.

"Merlin...is the most selfless person I have ever known. He never thinks of himself. His first thoughts are always for the safety of others. I think we both know what Merlin would do if you, or any of the other Knights for that matter, were about to die. He would gladly give his life for us, for Camelot. If that makes Merlin selfish then what does that make the rest of us?"

"But my father says-"

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT WHAT YOUR FATHER SAYS? Arthur, you need to make your own decisions. The kingdom is yours. Do what YOU think is right. Now I want you to answer me honestly from the bottom of your heart. Do you think that Merlin is evil? Do you believe that he would rain terror and distruction on this kingdom for his own gain? Could you see Merlin acting as Morgana had?"

"No...Merlin would never do such a thing."

"Then you have your answer." I smiled, letting go of his tunic. Arthur smiled back. "Now go, before he decides that you're to stupid for him." I joked as I slapped him on the back and shoved him through the door. I could see him sprint off towards Gaius's chambers. A look of determination plastered to his face. Things should be back to normal soon. I stretched my arms and headed to the tavern. I'll ask him how it went tomorrow.

\-----

Arthur's POV

I arrived outside Gaius's chambers. I stood outside the door to catch my breath before I walked in. I saw Gaius at his desk, making a potion. He turned to look at me. Clearly he was not happy to see me.

"What did you do to Merlin!" He yelled, getting up from his chair and storming towards me, "he doesn't eat. He doesn't sleep, and he keeps mumbling about you!"

"I'm sorry Gaius," I said. I was ashamed, Merlin's hurting so much because of me. "I'm going to fix things, please tell me where he is."

Gaius continued to glare at me. I knew Merlin was like a son to him. He must be angry that I hurt him. "He ran off into the forest."

"Thank you Gaius."

I quickly ran to the stables. I grabbed a horse and headed into the shadows of the trees.

\-----

I felt as though I had been tracking him for hours. I still found no sign of him. He has to be here somewhere. I'm not stopping until I find him.

I didn't find him until dusk. He was sitting at the edge of a lake. It was large with water that sparkled all different colours. It reminded me of Merlin's eyes. Beautiful and mesmerizing.

I slowly sat down beside him. Merlin jumped when I suddenly appeared at his side and he backed away. He was about to leave when I grabbed his arm.

"Please, stay." I whisper softly.

He stopped struggling against my arm and sit back down beside me. "What is it?" Merlin asked. He didn't look at me.

"I...I'm sorry Merlin. You were right. Magic should not be feared. It shouldn't be hated because of what it has done by the hands of a few. Merlin I promise you, that I will remove the ban on magic within the week."

He finally looked at me. I could see his eyes start to sparkle again. "Do you mean that?" He asks hesitantly.

"Of course I do. I want this kingdom to be a place where everyone is treated equally. I want to make this kingdom a place you can call home." I smiled. He beamed back with his usual grin. I brought him into a hug. He hugged me back. Out hearts beating together in unison.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Believe it or not, Gwaine."

"So you listen to him more then me?" He jokes. I was glad to see him as his old self again.

"Well he is a knight, and you are just a manservant."

I heard him chuckle. "Though I do a better job at protecting the king then he does."

"And when have you ever protected me Merlin?"

"Oh I've saved you more times then I can count."

"Oh yeah? Name one time."

"How about all the times your enemy's weapons would burn in their hand whenever they were about to land a blow?"

"That was you?"

"No, it was the sun that managed to burn a sword."

I laughed and pulled his chin up so he would look at me.

"I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

I brought my lips down onto his. We kissed for what seemed like forever. I didn't want the moment to end. We continued until we had to catch our breath. As we parted we began to laugh again. Our voices echoing across the lake.

We lay there until the stars appeared, dotting the sky in its array of beauty. Sadly, we had to leave, it was late and the Knights and Gaius would be worried about us by now. We began our ride back to Camelot. Merlin sat behind me on my horse. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, his head resting on the back of my shoulder as we talked about the future of Camelot, and about our own.


End file.
